L'histoire de Link: L'elfe sans fée
by alexouboubou
Summary: Nous savons tous ce qui est arrivé à Link durant son épopée du temps, mais qui sait ce qui s'est passé avant? Découvrez ses origines, ses obstacles, ses difficultés... Une histoire de décisions qui changeront le court du temps.


Il y a très longtemps, existait une plaine nommée Hyrule. Hyrule abritait quelques petits villages et grandes forêts. La famille royale, détentrice de la triforce, régnait sur Hyrule avec grande sagesse. Mais un jour, le chaos renversa la royauté. Une jeune femme, nommée Lilian, portait à son ventre un enfant. Malheureusement, le père de cet enfant était déjà mort, laissant la jeune femme seule avec son bébé qui n'était même pas encore né. Le jeune homme décéda suite à la guerre qu'avaient provoquée les rebelles. Quelques mois plus tard, un petit garçon naquit sous le nom de Link, ce même nom qui avait appartenu à son père. Lilian adorait son enfant. Elle et son fils habitaient une petite maison au sud-ouest de la plaine. Mais un jour, Lilian apprit que les rebelles se dirigeaient vers son village. Paniquée, elle s'enfuit avec son fils vers les bois Hyliens. L'armée de rebelles se rapprochait d'elle. Elle fit son possible pour aller plus vite, mais rien n'y fit. Elle eût quand même le temps de déposer son enfant sur un pont qui menait à la forêt. Personne n'y était jamais allé. Mais Lilian savait que son fils serait mieux dans les bois que dans les bras des rebelles. C'est avec un déchirant élan d'amour qu'elle embrassa Link une dernière fois, sur le pont menant à la forêt. Puis, elle le quitta, et fit face aux rebelles, les yeux fermés. Ce fût le dernier cri de Lilian.

Une jeune Kokiri nommée Saria, jouait de l'ocarina, assise sur une souche d'arbre. Mais elle interrompit son chant lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs, venant du pont. Intriguée, elle se dirigea à l'endroit d'où provenaient les plaintes. C'est avec une immense surprise qu'elle découvrit un tout petit enfant, enroulé dans une couverture, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Une broderie ornait le coin de la couverture. Il était inscrit : _Link_. Du bout des doigts, la jeune fille caressa le front de l'enfant en répétant :

-Link...

Au moment même où les doigts de la jeune Kokiri eurent touché le front de l'enfant, celui-ci avait cessé de pleurer. Saria, toujours sous le choc, tint le bébé avec une immense précaution. Elle se dirigea alors vers Kokiri Forest pour annoncer aux autres qu'il y aurait un nouveau villageois dans leur grande forêt. Et ce nouveau villageois, vous l'avez deviné, s'appela : Link.

-Qui sait ce que cet enfant apportera à notre forêt? dit l'un des jumeaux.

-C'est vrai! Peut-être est-il une malédiction lancée par les sages pour nous tester!

Acclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Saria, abasourdie par le manque de confiance de ses compatriotes, se fâcha rapidement.

-Vous ne me faites donc plus confiance?

Une gêne s'installa auprès des petits habitants de la forêt. Puis, son ton se calma.

-Cet enfant a besoin de nous : je l'ai trouvé, abandonné sur le pont. L'arbre sacré voit tout. Il pourrait nous dire ce qui s'est passé!

Les habitants acquiescèrent. Jamais l'arbre Mojo ne les avait trompés.

-Attendez-moi ici, je vais aller le rencontrer...

Saria se dirigea vers l'arbre, Link en bras. Les yeux magnifiques de cet enfant l'avaient charmée.

Arrivée aux pieds du gigantesque arbre millénaire, Saria se mit à parler à l'arbre. Celui-ci lui répondit, toujours aussi noble :

-Tu as bien fait de le prendre. Mais tu devras élever cet enfant sans jamais lui dire ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était jeune, ni d'où il vient. Lorsque le temps sera venu, je le lui dirai.

Saria hocha de la tête.

-Mais Link n'est pas un Kokiri! Il se rendra bien compte qu'il est plus grand que nous tous! dit la jeune fille en questionnement.

-Cet enfant jouera un rôle important auprès du royaume où nous vivons.

-Vous... Vous voulez dire que... Ce serait Le Héros? Celui annoncé par la prophétie?

-Tu es maligne, Saria. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais mon instinct m'en donne indice. Mais pour l'instant, tu devras élever cet enfant dans l'ignorance de ses origines. Tu devras l'élever comme un vrai Kokiri, et lui montrer la forêt. Éveille sa curiosité, son instinct et sa force et il sera bel et bien Le Héro prédit par les sages.

Saria acquiesça. Elle marcha lentement vers les autres Kokiris en se promettant de garder la prophétie pour elle. Qui sait, peut-être que l'un des jumeaux ne saurait se retenir...

-Alors, qu'a-t-il dit, interrogèrent les petits habitants.

-Il faut le garder. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le jeter dehors alors que la guerre persiste. Je l'élèverai moi-même, et que j'en voie un seul embêter Link, car il aura à faire à moi!

Mido, le chef du village Kokiri, se leva et prit la parole.

-Ce vieil arbre devient vieux, et il n'a plus toute sa tête! Cet enfant nous mènera à notre perte, nous qui sommes si peu nombreux, déclara-t-il, la jalousie lui montant à la tête.

Mido n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le changement, et, bien qu'il soit le chef du village, il était disons, un peu égoïste. Mais Saria ne s'en souciait guère. Car elle savait ce qui attendait son protégé, et elle avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les piailleries de Mido.

Une petite Kokiri posa la même question que Saria avait demandée au vieil arbre.

-Mais il n'est pas Kokiri... Il va s'en rendre compte, un jour ou l'autre...

-Il ne faudra pas lui dire. Je vais l'élever comme un véritable Kokiri. Et le moment venu, je le lui dirai.


End file.
